


Imagining You After Our Rooftop Rendezvous

by Psmuttycupid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crushes, M/M, Masterbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Shuichi is so horny and stupid, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psmuttycupid/pseuds/Psmuttycupid
Summary: [KNOWLEDGE OFCHUWUYAS' PHANTOM THIEF AU 'CATCH & RELEASE' IS NEEDED TO BE KNOWN TO FULLY ENJOY THIS FIC]After getting found on the roof after a heist, Moriarty, infamous phantom thief, goes home to reward himself for a job well done~And a detective's heart well captured~
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Imagining You After Our Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuwuyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/gifts).



> HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUL!!!!!!
> 
> I'M SORRY THE PIT IS SO HORNY FOR YOUR FUCKIN' BOY ALL THE TIME - BUT HERE YA GO!
> 
> Congratz - my first posted smut :''')))) Just for you~ ♥♥♥
> 
> Beta Read and Approved via extremely fast moving eye emojis by [FrostieFroakie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/frostiefroakie)

“S-Stop! Stop right there! Don’t move!”

 _Oh,_ how fast Moriarty froze standing on top of that roof near the helicopter. He’d almost missed the command over the sound of the blades. 

A giddy shiver ran up his spine. Was he about to get caught? Was this the end already? 

A million thoughts raced through his head, but he had to turn around, _had_ to see the only person to ever get this close. So, he did; twisting his head over his shoulder to see Detective Ouma, gun pointed at him, steady, calculating, and so very _angry._

He’d remember those eyes forever. 

But he couldn’t get distracted. His life was in danger here, and he couldn’t risk it, even for this. So, he smirked and got into character for Ouma alone. His aimed his first words to be more questioning, trying to gain information on _how the fuck_ the detective figured him out, but only got him angrier, and more ready to shoot. 

He did what he had to do: Giggle, flirt, _stay alive._

Misdirect: “What’s your name, darling?” Saihara knew him. Saihara knew him _long_ before he joined the agency. It was impossible to miss that purple hair whenever someone notorious got caught. Quite frankly- the thief had been interested in him for quite some time, but maybe it was just mere coincidence that everything seemed to fall right into Moriarty’s lap. Or maybe, he’d planned it all along.

But, when Moriarty tried it on his tongue saying, _“Detective Ouma~~,”_ and saw the man _choke,_ he knew he’d gotten him. Had the famous sleuth right in his grasp. The perfect thing to steal. So, he took out a card he never thought he’d use, and placed it right into Ouma’s breast pocket, lingering a little longer than he should - before patting it twice and heading towards the ‘copter. 

_“Au revoir,_ Mr. Detective. May we meet again.” He cooed after grabbing a hold of the ladder, and took off, watching with utter glee as Ouma’s eyes never left him.

-x-

Since it was someone else’s turn to take the treasure, Shuichi got to go home early today, which was a _godsend_ because if he had to wait one more minute before ripping this uniform off he was going to lose it.

Don’t get him wrong - he adored his uniform, and found wearing it to be empowering and sexy, but the whole flight home he just saw violet, condescending eyes _begging_ for him silently. Was he projecting? Oh, definitely, but it sure was getting him completely riled up. And the closer he got to his apartment, the more his brain was replaying the rooftop scene over and _over_ again. 

He was already fairly hard as he burst through his door and locked it behind him, shredding most of his clothes off instantly; saving only his mask, the choker and those well-loved, gaudy boots of his. (No, really, he took off his costume, slipped on some thigh highs, and _put the boots back on.)_ By the time he got lube and fell back onto his couch he was fully erect and more than eager to act out what he’d been imagining. 

Propping up one boot on the back of the couch, he started slow, trailing his hands from his mask to his neck to his chest - stopping to pay attention to both of his nipples. He was already so turned on that the slight sensation made his whole body arch in anticipation, and it didn’t take him long to move his hands even lower, distinctly brushing his pelvis line just to tease himself a little more. 

_“Can I touch you, thief?”_ The phantom detective of his fantasy whispered in his ear as Saihara nodded to himself, commanding, “You better.” Before wrapping his right hand around his dick - the other gripping his thigh tightly. He stroked himself a few times and gritted, “Is that… r-really the best you can do, Detective?” As he imagined the look of the man at his mercy, pleasing him to get information. 

When his brain provided, _“O-Of course not. I’m just - taking my time to get as many answers out of you as possible.”_ He paused to reach the lube and coated both of his hands thoroughly, smugly stating, “Then take as long as you need, Pet. Ask your first question, then _service me~.”_ And envisioned Ouma attempting to speak, but getting interrupted by Moriarty impatiently bringing his dick to the other’s lips. With a furious, yet wonderfully lustful gaze, the detective would go down on him despite it, and Saihara took no time at all to resume pumping himself in time to the other’s head bobbing. 

Suddenly, the scenario changed, and Ouma was now on top of him, one hand cupped against his cheek as he whispered, _“Ohh, Shuichi~, the things I’m going to teach you today.”_ Instantaneously, Saihara’s left hand reached behind to his asshole, and started tracing the outer rim with his middle finger excitedly. “W-What kinds of things, Sir?” He whimpered aloud, pushing the finger in as he heard, _“Why, how to do a_ very _thorough cavity search, Newbie~ Look. You’re already doing so good for me.”_ Saihara had managed to go as deep as he could pretty easily, his body very used to this kind of treatment, so, he added a second finger, timing it with his other hand. 

The moans that spilled out of him grew higher and higher pitched as he surrendered himself to the relentless stroking and thrusting. He was in a constant bliss of imagining the intense glare from the bested detective below him, whimpering _“Y-You won’t_ aah~ _get away_ haaa~~ _with this!”_ as Moriarty slammed his hips into him repeatedly. **And** the passionate lust of the mentor detective above him, cooing _“Good boy. Such a good boy~ You’re taking me so well.”_ As Saihara obediently kept his ass lifted to be scissored open. 

“Ko-Kokichi it’s not enough, it’s-“ Panting, desperate, he kicked off the top of the couch and pulled out his fingers in one fluid motion, now leaning back against the cushions like one would normally sit. He brought both feet onto the couch, using the heel of his boots to keep them from sliding off; essentially, presenting himself to the television across from him. It took no time at all for both his arms to come skin to skin with his chest as one hand resumed jerking his dick, and the other went to curl two fingers back into him. “More, more- I need more. I can.. give you so much more~, let me… _Hnn~_ have you. B-Beg for me. Use me. _Kokichi-“_

Thanks to the new position he was in, it was all too easy for him to find his prostate, pressing against it the second he had, “Th-There! Yes, _oh fuck~ yes~_ Detective - right there! It feels s-so incredible~.” Saihara could’ve sworn he was seeing stars. Sweat trickled down his brow behind his mask and his thigh highs were more like knee highs now as they slowly slid down his legs. A complete mess; just like he wanted to be. 

As he kept abusing his sweet spot and frantically stroked himself, he could tell his climax was approaching, so he started _mewling_ to get that final release, _“Aah~_ I’m s-so- _Haa~_ Come… C-Come get me, Ko~ki~chi~~. C-Chase me~! Follow me…! _**Love me** ~~!! Yes, Yes~!!! I’m- Aaahh~”_ He came with a fervor, stilling one hand but pumping with the other, euphorically gasping as he did. 

The high lasted quite a long time after that, with Saihara panting pathetically on the couch. When he finally started to come back to reality, he looked at the reflection of the screen in front of him, and smirked at the sight: socks now matching the length of his boots as they couldn’t fall anymore, mask lopsided - more than likely exposing his identity, two fingers still hovering by his hole, his spent dick becoming more and more flaccid in his hand, and semen coating his stomach and chest. It was absolutely too easy to imagine a version of the detective whispering, _“You look so_ dirty, _Shuichi. It’s a_ very _good look on you~,”_ into the back of his neck - or the other version, completely satisfied yet self-loathing, grunting, _“Y-You still haven’t answered me. I don’t care how... incredible… that was. If you don’t answer I’m never… doing this for you again.”_ But would still be curled up at his side. 

_Ugh,_ all this because his idol flirted with him and found him on that rooftop, huh? He’d have to get revenge for making him so _unashamedly_ horny...

Then, that brilliant mind of Moriarty’s started clicking into gear. The shiver he felt through his whole body seeing himself like this could be a weapon. He could taunt Ouma with pictures of himself - some more risqué than others - while giving him clues to his next heist. 10s, 2s, books, clocks... all to trap that oh so _delectable_ detective at a private location. 

He chuckled to himself, absolutely giddy at his future idea - then stopped when he remembered that he was, in fact, still covered in cum. Sighing happily, he stood up on wobbly legs and removed the rest of his uniform to take a shower…

And _definitely_ didn’t imagine the scenario of Ouma in there with him.


End file.
